Love In An Elevator
by Megwill
Summary: "Love in an elevator Livin' it up when I'm goin' down Love in an elevator Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground..." Elevator scene a little au a different kind of elevator. Aerosmith never hurt anyone."Jackie's in the elevator lingerie second floor..."


Booth had cajoled Brennan into helping him carry some stadium chairs from the World Series baseball game that he had gone to with his dad up to his apartment. Sweets had been on his way to the crime scene from the F.B.I where the three planned to meet. Booth and Brennan finally got the chairs in the apartment through the back elevator and now hurried out of the apartment and down the hall to the regular elevator. They really needed to head back downstairs and meet Sweets at the crime scene.

Brennan pressed the down button and they started to descend but the elevator abruptly stopped accompanied by a loud noise. It jolted both Bones and Booth off their feet. Bones fell onto Booth. She looked up to him and he looked down at her.

"It appears we're stuck." Bones said as she climbed off of Booth sitting against the wall.

"Shit!" Booth rubbed his face and got to his feet helping Bones up.

"It must be a black out. I need to call Cam and see if they have made any progress on the case."

"Yeah." Booth agreed as he tried the emergency button to no avail.

"I don't have signal." Brennan said pocketing her cell with a sigh and looking around her new surroundings for the time being and sitting down again. "We mine as well sit down. It's not like we are doing anything."

"Looks like the boss is going to have to wait." Booth said still standing.

"If we didn't have to bring your stupid chairs-"

"They aren't stupid Bones they are important."

Brennan rolled her eyes at him as Booth sat down next to her. Silence lingered as the two partners realized how the space they were in was starting to seem smaller and smaller and the unsaid words between the two was becoming stronger and stronger. Booth wondered what Bones was thinking? He caught her glance at him and looked away then looked at him again. Bones didn't do that. He knew what he was thinking.

"Booth?"

He turned his head and looked her in the eyes. They pierced him. They weren't dark blue, grey, or light but more of a dark blue littered with specks of turquoise in them. He was curious as to why.

"Hhmm?"

Workin' like a dog for the boss man (Oh!)  
>Workin' for the company (Oh, yeah!)<br>I'm bettin' on the dice I'm tossin' (Oh!)  
>I'm gonna have a fantasy (Oh, yeah!)<br>But where am I gonna look?  
>They tell me that love is blind<br>I really need a girl like an open book  
>to read between the lines...<p>

"We never really talked since…" Brennan trailed off looking down and then back up into his eyes.

"I know."

"Are you still angry?"

Booth sighed and rubbed his forehead then looked at her. "I don't know…I'm trying to work things out Bones. I'm angry, but not with you. Actually, I…I want to apologize for taking my anger out on you that night in the bar. I didn't mean what I said Bones. I was angry about the breakup and with women in general. I was never angry with you."

"That's okay Booth." Brennan inhaled, "I have found after I said what I said…I feel…" Brennan exhaled unsure of where she was going with this. "When you first met me I was an impervious substance and now I'm a strong substance. Maybe…maybe when I have lost the last of my imperviousness and you aren't angry anymore. Then we can be a real couple." It was a loaded question and statement in one. In Bones' words this was her taking a leap of faith.

"Bones?"

Her eyes sparkled again as he looked into them. The flecks of turquoise were ebbed throughout her kaleidoscope blues.

"Yes?"

"I think the night…the Eames case…I think it's been gone for a while. I just haven't acknowledged it like I should have." Booth said taking his own leap as the tables turned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not angry anymore and you lost the last of your imperviousness a while ago. It just took us a while to notice, took me a while to notice."

Brennan smiled then her expression turned serious almost questioning. "What, what are you insinuating?"

Booth smiled and Brennan's eyes shone as she smiled a lopsided grin. Booth leaned in and kissed her and Brennan wasted no time. This wasn't making love this was six years of pent up hot tension and emotion fusing as one. Brennan kissed him back hard as he took off her jacket and she helped him out of his.

Love in an elevator  
>Livin' it up when I'm goin' down<br>Love in an elevator  
>Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground...<p>

Soon both were stripped bare and their clothes littered the elevator's floor. While discarding their clothes they had both stood up. Booth had Brennan against the elevator's wall. She smiled as the law of physics broke so easily. This type of fusion was way over due and the combination was a perfect fit. "There, mmhhmm oh, right there! There…mmhhmm…" Brennan started to whimper and did that ever set him off.

Booth whispered in her ear, "God Bones you feel so good," but she heard not a word. She was starting to "MMhhoothhhhh!" he felt her tighten all over as she pulsed against him. She collapsed against him. With his hand around her holding her up they slid down the wall of the elevator together.

Sweets tried Dr. Brennan again to no avail. He called Cam and found out she couldn't reach either one of the partners either. "Damn blackout!" Sweets mumbled.

Jacki's in the elevator  
>Lingerie second floor<br>She said 'Can I see you later  
>And love you just a little more?'<br>I kinda hope we get stuck  
>nobody gets out alive<br>She said 'I'll show ya how to fax in the mailroom honey  
>and have you home by five'...<p>

Now on the floor Brennan caught her breath as did Booth. Neither paid mind to their surroundings only smiled and laughed at one another. Who the hell cared? It had been six damn years! They deserved this. Brennan lay down on the floor and Booth kissed her lips, neck and worked his way down her body finding all those certain spots he had longed to know for six years.

He worked his way farther down and Bones moaned in satisfaction as she came undone at the seams. He looked up at her and leans up over her body to kiss her lips. He was unable to detach his lips from hers. She smiled as they rolled over their clothes and she was now on top of him.

Love in an elevator  
>Livin' it up when I'm goin' down<br>Love in an elevator  
>Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground...<p>

Brennan smiled at Booth as she worked her way down his body planting kisses along his abdomen as she worked her way down. It was only fair to return the favor. Booth smiled as Brennan suddenly leaned forward in one quick motion to take his bottom lip in hers. She sucked on it as she pulled away and worked her way back down his body.

In the air, in the air, honey one more time now it  
>ain't fair<br>Love in an elevator  
>Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down...<p>

"Oh God Bones…" Booth moaned and Brennan's eyes shone. "…Bones, Bones I'm gonna…hey you have…" She didn't stop as he came undone.

Love in an  
>elevator<br>going down

He finished and Brennan lay down beside him. They both stare up a moment, the ceiling was a mirror and Brennan turned her head to look at Booth. He looked at her, "God you can't just do that Bones!"

"What?" she shrugged impishly.

"I was all…you know and-"

"Booth, shut up and kiss me some more."

"I won't argue with that." Booth rolled turned his head and kissed her softly as he ran his hand through her hair. They kissed a while on the floor then Booth crawled on top of Brennan and two became one again. Brennan smiled and tilted her head back as Booth ran his hands through her hair and grabbed hold of it as both came undone once more. Bones whimpered and urged him on although he didn't need it as he praised Brennan and thanked the good Lord above again and again.

Love in an elevator  
>Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down<br>Love in an elevator  
>Livin' it up when I hit the ground...<p>

Cam wondered up to Angela and asked if she had got a hold of either Bren or Booth. Angela said no one had. Cam exhaled frustrated and walked back to check on Hodgins' progress.

"I'm very glad you noticed you that you are not angry anymore." Brennan exhaled as Booth stood up pulling her up with him. This time she pinned him against the wall. "I'm also very glad you noticed…"

He kissed her sensitive spot that she liked so much on the right side of her neck cutting her off and making her smile and laugh lightly.

"As am I Bones." Said Booth and Brennan moaned as he kissed her chest and took her breast in his mouth. She let herself fall into that hazy blur of a dizzy world and enjoy them. Who knew when their time would be up? This blackout could last a while longer, a lot longer as far as she was concerned.

Gonna be a penthouse pauper  
>Gonna be a millionaire<br>I'm gonna be a real fast talker  
>and have me a love affair<br>Gotta get my timin' right  
>It's a test that I got to pass<br>I'll chase you all the way to the stairway, honey  
>Kiss your sassafras...<p>

Brennan was pulled out of her black hazy world when Booth pushed her backwards across the elevator and pushed her up against the opposite wall with a thud. She cocked her head at him with a glint in her eye and kissed him hard. He kissed her back with a passion and desperate desire they had both wanted and waited for, for a long time.

"I need you Booth…please…" She didn't have to beg although her pleas were much appreciated. It let him know that he was satisfying her every need. She arched her back against the cool elevator as he entered her. She tried to lift her head off of the wall and kiss him with closed eyes, but she was already starting to fall apart at the seams.

"Oh God Booth…" Soon she was lost in another dimension. Her body trembled and core tightened as he thrust into her and she pushed against him until she collapsed and went limp her body losing control and seizing up as she come undone.

Love in an elevator  
>Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down<br>Love in an elevator  
>Livin' it up when I hit the ground...<p>

As they slid to the ground again Brennan's eyes wouldn't focus on Booth yet. She lay beside him as they looked at one another in silence breathing heavily she smiled showing she was pleased. Though, she also felt as if the smile said something else. Booth looked in her eyes and smiled back. Screw eye sex the real thing was much better. Brennan shivered and rolled over, snuggling her sweaty body against his. He looked down at her kissing the top of her head and running his hands over her hair again and again.

Silence linger as the partners caught their breath and relished in the moment.

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

"Why weren't we ever in a sexual relationship before? It would have made sense. We both have very good stamina."

Booth played with her hair as she spoke in a hushed whisper. "That we do Bones."

"Does this mean we're a couple now?"

"Do you want to be a couple?"

"I already said I did. When you were ready, I was just waiting for you."

He smiled but she didn't see it. "You know Bones we are very good partners and I think we passed the whole more than partners years ago."

"So you don't care then?"

"Not if you don't. I like the new Booth and Bones 'Partners who fight crime and partners in crime in bed."

"We're in an elevator not a bed Booth."  
>"Elevator, bed… wherever."<p>

"You don't care where we have sexual intercourse."

"Do you?" Booth looked down at Bones and she looked up at him with a smile and he felt her stir. She got up and lingers over him taking his bottom lip in her mouth once more.

Do you care? Do you care?  
>Honey one more time now it ain't fair.<br>Love in an elevator  
>Livin' it up when I'm goin' down...<p>

Booth flipped Bones over and started to work his way down her body she moaned as he hit that spot. He stopped a moment and she lifted her head with closed eyes. "Don't stop!" He kissed the inside of her thigh and she yelled for more of him. Suddenly he shut her mouth with his and two became one once more. Bones arched her back and tossed her head back and then raised it up over his shoulder as she let out what were now familiar sounds too Booth. He knew she was going to collapse backward any minute now.

In the air, in the air  
>Honey one, one, one, one, one more!<br>Love in an elevator  
>Livin' it up when I'm going down...<p>

The Jeffersonian lights came on and everyone cheered. Brennan and Booth lay on the floor tangled up in each other. They heard a loud rumble accompanied by plenty of alerts from their cell phones reminding them they had a case and several messages each.

"The blackout is over Booth. We should get dressed the elevator is moving."

"We should." Booth said as he reached up and pressed the button that stopped the elevator kissing Bones. She smiled and kissed him back.

"We." Kiss. "Have." Kiss. "A case." Brennan mumbled as she kissed Booth back.

Love in an elevator  
>Love, livin' it up when I'm going down...<p>

After one last quicky in the elevator the two dressed quickly and Brennan straightened out her blouse adjusting her hat and slipping her hand into Booth's as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She looked away only to feel his lips graze her temple and smile a lopsided grin as the elevator opened and they stepped out and walked down the corridor. Booth smiled at her as he called Cam. She returned the smile as the cold air hit them and they stepped outside of the lobby into a winter wonderland.

In the air, in the air, in the air, in the air…

Brennan went home with Booth that night. They both looked at the blue chairs and smiled as they ate a candle lit dinner of take out.

The security guard of Booth's apartment yawned as he refilled his coffee and leaned back in his chair going over the day's surveillance tapes of the building. He chuckled watching two people awkwardly carry stadium chairs up the back elevator. What idiots. He yawned again then quickly sat up as he spewed hot coffee all over himself. His eyes grew large as he watched the chosen activity those same two people decided to carry out in the elevator inside of the building.

Brennan gave Booth a lopsided smile as smoke from the candle drifted through the air.

Love in an elevator  
>Lovin' it up when I'm going down…<p>

* * *

><p>What did you expect? It's Aerosmith! They were my first concert as a kid people, come on. Show a lil lovin' and press the button below haha…too corny with the song? Gotta love Aerosmith ;)<p> 


End file.
